Danielle-Ethan Friendship
The friendship between Danielle Hooper and Ethan Webber formed in the first season of Clearwater and is known as Dethan (D'anielle/'Ethan). Overview Ethan and Danielle met through mutual friends during their freshman year and sat at the same lunch table. Ethan immediately took a liking to Danielle and tried to ask her out, but was rejected when Danielle started dating Brad instead. After Danielle leads him on when he asks her out for homecoming following her break-up with Brad, he sabotages her at the dance, leading to their rivalry which lasts for some time. They later reconcile and Ethan gets over Danielle, leading them to have a healthy friendship. They do bicker while competing against each other in the school presidential race, but Ethan gives her the position after Principal Hanson shuts down the race due to the sabotage of each other. With Danielle as school president and Ethan as her vice, they work together great and strengthen their friendship even further. Season 1 In Love Drunk, Danielle freaks out when everyone at her lunch table sets her up with Ethan, finding it gross at first, but then tells him to meet her in the parking lot after school so they can hang out. They hang out and Ethan ditches his detention which lands him in more trouble. He asks to hang out again the next day and she agrees and asks him to text her. In Keep Holding On, Danielle is excited when Brad asks her out and tells Moon. Moon tells her that Ethan was going to ask her out that day too which surprises Danielle and makes her feel bad. She is later in the art room when Ethan walks in and compliments her. She tells him she needs practice so when she meets her artist father she can show him her abilities. Brad walks in and they kiss which surprises and upsets Ethan. She leaves with Brad and is seen making out with Brad in the parking lot when Ethan comes and punches Brad. This upsets Danielle and after Eric beats up Ethan, she leaves with him and Brad so they don't get in trouble. She apologizes to Ethan about getting beat up but when he is rude to her, she gets mad and tells him not to talk to her again. In Radar, Devon comes to sit with Sophie at lunch and when Ethan makes a rude remark to him, Danielle punches him in the side. In You Da One, Danielle is crying at her locker after Brad breaks up with her and Ethan comforts her and asks her to homecoming. She is excited and tells him she will get back to him. Following this, she is asked by both Eric and Brad, who wants her back, making her stressed as to which guy to choose. She realizes she likes Brad still over Ethan but when Ethan asks her out again, she can't say no and kisses him. She runs away and finds Brad who asks if she's made her decision. She tells him that she wants to be with him and they reunite. She expresses her regret of kissing Ethan to Scott and Alicia and when Ethan refers to her as his homecoming date she tells him the truth. He gets mad and yells at her to leave, which she does. In Dancing On My Own (1), she is dancing with Brad at homecoming while Ethan watches, upset. He plans revenge on her to get her back for choosing Brad over him and leading him on. In Dancing On My Own (2), Ethan lies about a girl having her period on the dancefloor so Danielle thinks she missed hers. She does and when she tells Brad, he gets worried she might be pregnant. She drags Sadie to her locker and sees that she is 3 weeks late after Ethan unknowingly changed the dates in her calendar. She gets very scared she might be pregnant. Ethan tells Brad who is upset Danielle didn't tell him and runs off asking for her not to talk to him. After Alicia finds out Ethan lied to her about Danielle spreading rumors about her, she tells Danielle everything and Danielle explodes. She screams at Ethan and runs off to find Brad. At the end, she is seen kissing Brad after everything is cleared up. In Personal Jesus, Danielle tries to get Sophie not to date Ethan after what he did to her at homecoming. Season 2 In Kiss With A Fist, Danielle sees Ethan is back at school following a suspension and welcomes him. She is surprised to hear he has to go to court and wonders how bad the verdict will be. She later tries to break up an argument between Ethan and Eric and sticks up for Ethan, saying that he's changed when Eric calls him a bad guy. In Carry On, Ethan asks how she is, not knowing that she hadn't seen that Brad and Chloe are almost a couple following her break-up with him. When he tells her, Danielle says that he can date who he wants, but sheds a tear. Ethan hugs her and she blames her mom again, saying she wants to make her miserable like her husband did and when her friends find that harsh, she leaves to go work on her art project. When she's at her locker later that day, she hears Brittany talking to Chloe about her dating Brad and slams her head into her locker. Ethan comes by to console her and she says that she should be over Brad, but she's not. Ethan tries to help by kissing her, but she pushes him away, asking why he did that. He says that it was to make her feel better because he still likes her and when she tells him that she isn't interested, he calls her a bitch. She tells him that she doesn't have to date him just because he likes her and he calls her a cunt. She slaps him and tells him not to call a girl that ever again before walking away in disgust. Season 3 In How to Be A Heartbreaker,Ethan tells her that he and Sophie made out following her return to school after a summer MIA and Danielle is disgusted, telling him to stay away. Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Trivia * They have kissed twice, but only one time was consensual. * Ethan had strong feelings for Danielle for a long time, but she never reciprocated. * They both appeared in every episode of Season 4. * Both of their fathers are gay. Category:Interactions Category:Friendships Category:Conflicts Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7